


#drabble

by very_important_army



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_important_army/pseuds/very_important_army
Summary: A compilation of Idol Producer drabbles that I've written. Short, soft, and fluffy. Of various lengths, but usually very short.Usually Zhangjun.Crossposted onto my twitter @viarmy0111.





	1. Iconic Zhangjun hug

**Author's Note:**

> Tip: It may be easier to read as "Entire Work" rather than chapter by chapter!

Yanjun wraps his arms around Zhangjing, who reciprocates the hug with equal enthusiasm. Zhangjing’s solid warmth in his arms is all that he’s ever needed. Yanjun presses a gentle kiss on the top of the fluffy curls, hoping to convey the words that he was too embarrassed to say out loud - but Zhangjing, his Zhangjing, understands without him needing to say a word anyway. He smiles Yanjun’s favorite bunny smile up at him, and replies, “I love you too, Yanjun.”

_bonus_

“Blegh,” Yanjun recoils, breaking the moment. “I got hairspray in my mouth.” Zhangjing replies with loud, hiccuping laughter, smacking Yanjun on the chest. “Way to ruin the moment, dumbass.”


	2. Zhangjun vs Zhangjun 2.0

Yanjun snorts. “Your dancing is so bad,” he teases lightly. He doesn’t really mean it — Zhangjing’s really not a bad dancer by any means, but Yanjun basks in his adorable glare and light slap on the arm. Any attention from Zhangjing is wholly welcomed. 

“I think that was really good,” Wenjun pipes up sincerely from where he’s perched in front of the mirror. He’s looking at Zhangjing with lovestruck eyes and a sappy smile, and Yanjun kind of wants to puke. 

“Aww, really? Thank you!” Zhangjing beams at the younger boy, shooting him the most endearing smile of bunny teeth and round cheeks. Yanjun feels his stomach clench, wishing for that smile to be directed at him instead, but he settles for glaring at the Yuehua boy. 

How dare he waltz into their practice room with his handsome face and sweet voice and woo Zhangjing like this, Yanjun laments. How dare he.


	3. "In a parallel universe, they'd have kissed."

Yanjun watches proudly as Zhangjing makes his way up the stairs to Xukun, feeling as light as air. They did it. They really made it, together. Yanjun feels on top of the world.

He can't even feel jealous when his boyfriend hugs all the other trainees. Because when Zhangjing finally turns to him, it's like time has slowed down, and all he can see is Zhangjing's teary, shining eyes and bright smile.

"We really made it, Lin Yanjun," Zhangjing whispers, wrapping his arms tightly around Yanjun's waist. Yanjun holds him close, unable to stop the wide smile from spreading across his face. Dimly, Yanjun hears the roaring of fans grow even louder as Zhangjing steps into his embrace. "KISS HIM!" he hears a fan scream faintly in the background.

"I'm proud of you, Lin Yanjun," Zhangjing says. And his cheeks are flushed from excitement, his eyes alight with wonder, and Yanjun thinks he's never seen anything more beautiful.

_Fuck it_ , Yanjun decides, and presses his lips against Zhangjing's, pouring his happiness and relief and love into the kiss. They're going to get tons of mixed reactions from the media tomorrow, and his manager is going to kick his ass, but when Zhangjing pulls him closer and giggles into his lips, Yanjun can't bring himself to care. He has everything he's ever wanted here and now, after all.


	4. Newleyweds Zhangjun

“Can you believe it, Jing?” Yanjun says in wonder. “We’re married.” He giggles in delight, curling his fingers around Zhangjing’s hand.

Zhangjing grips back tighter. “C’mon, husband,” he says, savoring the word and relishing in the way it rolls off his tongue. “Our honeymoon is waiting.”

Yanjun beams at him. “Husband,” he calls sweetly, “let me carry you over the threshold.” He holds out his arms.

Zhangjing looks at him in suspicion. “Why don’t I carry you over the threshold instead?”

Yanjun pouts. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He protests. Without waiting for Zhangjing’s reply, he scoops him up in his arms.

Zhangjing shrieks, wrapping his arms tightly around Yanjun’s neck. “Lin Yanjun, if your twig arms drop me on our wedding night, I swear to god I’m divorcing you right then and there.” 

“Have a little faith,” Yanjun grunts, speed-walking over to the bed. “How could I dare drop my precious husband?”


	5. Sleepy Xiaobin

Linkai ducks away from the camera, attempting to hide his sleepy eyes. It's lucky that Ruibin is all nice and tall, standing in front of him, so he lets himself yawn, mouth widening unattractively and eyes squeezing shut, as he hides behind the taller boy. Sleepiness lowers his inhibitions (if there were any in the first place), and so he prods and pokes at Ruibin's waist for no real reason other than the brief contact and Ruibin's fond, exasperated smile at him and only him. Ruibin reaches a warm hand out to enclose around his fingers, pulling Linkai's hand away from his side, and Linkai twists his hand out of Ruibin's grasp so that he's gripping onto the older boy instead. Linkai traces abstract patterns into Ruibin's palm and plays with his fingernails, leaning into Ruibin's shoulder to rest his heavy head, and delights in the quiet chuckle that only he can hear.


	6. Sleepy Zhangjun

Yanjun suddenly jolts awake. The moon is still up, the pale silver light filtering in, and Yanjun takes a peek at the boy sleeping next to him. Zhangjing hasn't awoken yet, light snores escaping his nose, limbs sprawled in every direction. But his face is in Yanjun's direction, and Yanjun takes the time to study his every feature. The moonlight falls on his cheeks, illuminating him in a hazy glow. Gingerly, Yanjun lifts a hand to cup Zhangjing's smooth cheek, and instinctively, Zhangjing leans into Yanjun's touch. His eyes are closed, eyelashes delicately fanned out, and his small lips are slightly parted. Yanjun thumbs his lower lip, his skin soft underneath his fingertips, and carefully inches himself closer into the older man's embrace, stealing a bit of warmth for himself. Yanjun stares at him for a few more seconds, committing every feature to memory, before closing his eyes, the serene image of Zhangjing's sweet face painted on the back of his eyelids.

 


	7. Zhangjing in Makeup

“Yanjun, Yanjun, come see!” Zhengting shouts in lieu of a greeting when Yanjun walks into the dorm. One hand is dragging Zhangjing behind him, who looks at Yanjun with a pretty flush on his cheeks and a twinkle in his eye.

No, wait.

“Doesn’t he look so pretty?” Zhengting beams at Yanjun. Zhangjing remains silent, peering up at Yanjun through his lengthened lashes, flecks of glitter decorating his eyes. The glitter sparkles and shimmers as Zhangjing blinks against the rose colored eyeshadow, and Yanjun is captivated by the innocent look in the older man’s eyes. A pink blush is also dusted lightly onto Zhangjing’s cheeks, amplifying the effect. Yanjun’s eyes drop lower, to his lips that are shiny and plush.

Yanjun moistens his own dry lips, and swallows harshly.

Zhangjing speaks for the first time. “Do you like it?” He sounds so embarrassed, peeking up at coyly at Yanjun, and Yanjun can’t help himself. He steps forward, kissing Zhangjing softly. When Zhangjing moans, winding his arms around Yanjun’s waist, Yanjun loses all control. He presses his lips against Zhangjing’s insistently, tasting the strawberry flavor of the lip gloss, craving more of the sweetness from Zhangjing’s lips. Zhangjing smiles into the kiss, and Yanjun falls even deeper for the man in his arms.

Faintly, Yanjun can hear Zhengting chuckling as he lets himself out of the room. “Heh, my work here is done.”


	8. The Moon Represents My Heart

"Oh my god," Yanjun groans, aghast, when Zhangjing staggers into his arms, face flushed and giggling uncontrollably. "How much have you had to drink already? Wenjun and Zhengting haven't even had their first dance yet."

"Lin Yanjun," Zhangjing slurs into his chest. "Did you see? See...see Wenjun and Zhengzheng's vows?"

"Yes, I saw," Yanjun says, steering the older boy into a seat. Zhangjing falls into the chair with an _oomph_.

"Wasn't it so romantic?" Zhangjing flaps his arms around, and Yanjun has to duck to avoid being hit by Zhangjing's uncoordinated limbs.

"Very," Yanjun replies, lunging forward to catch Zhangjing as he tips over off the side of the chair. "Oh my god, you're so drunk."

"No, I'm not," Zhangjing argues. "You're the one that's drunk." He jabs a finger into Yanjun's chest before his face follows suit, burying his head into Yanjun's shirt. "You'll dance with me first, right?" He mumbles into Yanjun's chest.

Yanjun sighs. "If we're dancing later, you're gonna have to sober up first." He reaches for a glass, before thinking better of it and hands Zhangjing a plastic water bottle. "Drink that, and follow me."

Zhangjing totters after him obediently, hand latched onto Yanjun's own as he brings them outside into the cool air. As the door swings shut, the music fades into the background, and the breeze washes over them pleasantly. The moon's shine reflects off Zhangjing's face, highlighting the red flush. Zhangjing struggles to upcap the bottle, so Yanjun reaches over to untwist the little plastic cap. Zhangjing blinks at him slowly, murmuring a small word of thanks, before lifting the bottle to his mouth.

Yanjun lifts a hand to wipe away the little trickle of water that spills down his chin, transitioning to cup Zhangjing's face tenderly.

"Yanjun," Zhangjing puts his water bottle down, sounding much less intoxicated already. "Do you love me?"

"I do," Yanjun confirms quietly. "I love you, You Zhangjing."

"How much do you love me?"

Yanjun wraps an arm around Zhangjing's shoulders, who leans his head onto Yanjun's shoulders and snuggles closer to him.

"Do you see the moon over there?"

Zhangjing looks up. The sky is clear, the moon full and bright against the dark blue skies. The stars twinkle faintly, but it's clear that the moon is providing most of the light, and illuminates every inch of Zhangjing's face.

"The moon represents my heart," Yanjun whispers into Zhangjing's ear. Zhangjing nods against Yanjun's neck, content.

"C'mon, let's go back in," Yanjun nudges at him. "Don't fall asleep on me, You Zhangjing, you still owe me a dance."

Zhangjing picks himself up from the bench, fingers gripping Yanjun's palm. When they step back into the venue and onto the dance floor, Zhangjing wraps his arms around Yanjun's neck as they sway back and forth.

_Yueliang daibiao wo de xin..._

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/viarmy0111/status/1087390509390286848)


End file.
